


bump

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jennifer has a plan for her next movie while Kristen is a bit skeptical.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wouldn't you love to stop the world with me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702837) by [Shadowcrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler). 



> Disclaimer: I do not know any people mentioned in this story. It is a complete work of fiction.

"Do you think I could pass a food baby as a real baby bump?" Jennifer asks, dumping ketchup on her fries. "Is that something people do on movie sets?" 

"Do you have to wear a fake stomach for a movie or something?" Kristen catches a glob of ketchup before it can hit her dress. 

Jennifer merely grins, praising her catch as she sucks ketchup off her thumb. 

"No, but think about it. I could eat whatever I wanted for scenes involving my pregnancy, and pass off my food baby." 

Sighing, Kristen leans over, resting against her shoulder. 

"Save me some fries when you do."

**Author's Note:**

> You should also go read the series which inspired this story. It is very lovely.


End file.
